Sand Uchiha
by Stubbi the Humble Chimneysweep
Summary: team 7 teams up with the sands to hunt down a missing- nin
1. Default Chapter

**Sand Uchiha:**

One fine day in Konoha,a young,golden-haired boy by the name of Uzumaki Naruto,was sitting on the roof of his house,his feet dangling off the edge,eating a bowl of ramen sadly alone.He was looking down to where a group of girls were trying (unsecessfully) to crouch behind a tree while a dark haired boy slouched along ahead of them.It was extremely obvious that he knew they were there but was ignoring them(after all,he _was_ Uchiha Sasuke and not only was he a good enough ninja to realize they were there,but he was also used to being followed by hoards of crazed girls as that he was the class 'heart-throb').He was walking towards Naruto's house where their cell was meeting before heading off on a mission.A light gray-silver-ish haired man in his mid-twenties was walking there as well.If you hadn't guessed already,this is their sensei,Hatake Kakashi,who was accompanying them on their latest mission.

"Leave the poor guy alone."Kakashi said,as the girls fell behind.

All but two,particularly determinded girls,that is.The other two,the pink haired one being Haruno Sakura,and the blonde being Sakura's rival,Yamanaka Ino.What do they rival in?You ask.

They rival over which one of them liked Sasuke more.And of course,who he liked more,though they never took time to consider that,as,the fact was that he didn't like either of them.

"Go home Ino."Kakashi muttered.She kept going so he suddenly appeared in front of her and said:"Leave him alone,we can't have you spying on him when we discuss our mission..."

She completely ignored him and,instead,tried to catch up with Sasuke.Kakashi appeared in front of her again and stopped her."Didn't you hear me?...Go home..."she glared at him."...Now."he said more forcefully and she gave up and turned back.

Casting one extra glance at her precious boy,she directed a cold,jealous stare at Sakura,who stuck her tongue out back at her with victory.Ino did so too and ran off to catch up with her freind's retreating backs.Sakura continued to happily stick her tongue out at the back of Ino's head as she happily jogged back up to where Kakashi was and thought:"It's a good thing that I'm in this cell!Even if I do have to be with that idiot Naruto!At least I have my darling Sasuke all to myself!"

She was totally ignoring what her sensei was saying while she went skipping along in her beautiful Sasuke happiness.Until..."Sakura...Saaaaakuuuraaaaa?...Sakura!...Sakura!...SAKURA!HELLLOOOO?Kakashi?...What's happening to her?...What's wrong with her?...Kakashi?...Helooo?...?...Kakashi!...stop readin' that stupid book!"

Sakura opened her eyes to see Naruto leaning over the arm of an arm chair staring at her."ahhhhhhhhhh!...Get away Naruto!"she spazzed.He fell back into his chair and started to eat a new bowl of ramen.

Sakura glanced around to survey the scene.

Sasuke was sitting quietly in an armchair three seats down from her,at the other end of the room wearing a sour scowl.

Next in the order was Kakashi who was ending a long lecture of what their latest mission was and where they would be going and such issues like that."We're going to Sunagakure to meet our assistant team on this mission tomorrow.''He was holding a large,white envelope and started to open it.He pulled out five photographs and two sheets of paper.

Sakura decided to just listen to what her sensei was saying instead of going about her usual duties of tormenting,stalking,and irratating Sasuke(or else she couldn't fufill her requirements of her job as insufferable 'know-it-all'.)

"Our assistant team is made up of of five members.Their sensei,Baki,..."Kakashi passed the picture to the ninja sitting closest to him (Sasuke) for him to see.He looked at it for about thirty seconds and then passed it to Naruto and Kakashi continued."Then all the students,listed youngest-to-oldest are Gaara,12,and he looks like this..."he passed around a picture of the scowling red-head."next is Kankuro,14,and...here's what he looks like..."he passed around the image of the purple marked ninja with his face concealed under a hood."then there's Temari,and I don't have the info on her..."he passed around a picture of the young,blonde,ninja with her four pony-tails."and..."He said,suprised as Naruto piped up.

"But...sensei...I thought there were only three ninja in every ninja cell?..."Naruto interrupted.

"Yes.I was wondering that too..."Kakashi mumbled.

"There can be import students..."Sasuke wispered.

"Speak up,Sasuke..."Kakashi muttered back.

"There can be imported students...if the student becomes a ninja later than their teammates...meaning that there are uneven teams..."Sasuke answered.

"Yes...Now I remember...irritating as Gai is,I do remember him mentioning something about import students in our last argument...I was to busy at the time...I was trying to remember what had just happened in my book..."Kakashi said with a sigh of realization.

They all sighed exasperatedly.

"And that means what?"Naruto asked in confusion.

"It means that there can be five cell members,meaning one sensei and four students in a cell.The last student's name is Naoki.She's just become a ninja.She's also still learning to use her sand techniques.She's kinda clueless.She was forced to become a sand ninja against her own will.She was originally from Konoha,but was switched to the sand village at a young age,and learned to use sand techniques.Now,we from Konoha,are foreign to her,even though we were once her allies,family,and freinds,she sees us as enemies.So basically,we've got our usual masked-murderer drug adict nutcase with a sad,sad past."Kakashi explained.

They all had thoughts as to that topic as Kakashi passed around a picture of a girl with long,brown bangs and a pony-tail.

Sakura thought:

I hope that Temari and Naoki don't like Sasuke,or else,I'll be forced to hate them.

Sasuke thought:

She can't have a sadder past than me!

Naruto thought:

Maybe someone will finally acnowledge my presence if I take everyone out for ramen for lunch before the mission!...I'm kinda broke though...

Kakashi thought:

...(uhh...let's just say...he couldn't really think anything because he was reading a certain precious,ever-present book.)...

"Oh and I forgot to add,this can have a huge impact on you guys,Sasuke in particular...she's kinda...Itachi's #1 fan..."Kakashi concluded.

Sasuke gasped with suprise.

"Yes I know...it is evident that she was his #1 fan-girl...she was extremely driven and actually succedded in _hugging_ Itachi...which is pretty scary..."Kakashi explained.

Sasuke resumed his job of scowling,except now,with more hatrid for he despised his older brother with every ounce of his being.His brother had driven him to the braking point,causing him to act the way he does today.His brother was a murderer.

Sasuke didn't pay much attention to the last pep-talk that Kakashi gave them.He was way too busy pondering...'_This can't be happening to me!I just wanna disappear!What happens if Itachi is here,right now,spying on me?_'He worried.'_What if Itachi rises to power?He'll probably come after me...No,wait.That can't happen...Itachi is probably hundreds of miles away,on the run in the shadows.It couldn't possibly happen...or could it?'_

Then he thought a terrifying,serious thought.'_He could easily rise to power...anytime...Without warning,the whole village could be bowing down to him in all his supeior shinobi skills...in his present state,he could overun the village in a heartbeat...although it would be entirely my fault because he is after me...nobody else...except maybe Naruto...there's no real other reason,apart from hunting me down,for him to want the village...maybe not even that...' _he thought,with a slight ray of hope.'_he would just want to infiltrate the village to get to me...'_he thought,which seriously put him in major danger as that,if Itachi was after somebody,he usually found them and they usually met a nasty fate as that Itachi worked for a terrorist organization whose specialty was assassinations.'_if I go down,the whole village is comin' down with me.'_

With a rare grin on his face he sat there silently and snapped back to reality when his sensei asked:"Are there any further questions?..."

Sasuke realized with horror that he hadn't listened to a word his sensei said.Sure,he understood the import student part,but beyond that,he didn't even know the purpose of the mission.He was about to ask 'What are we doing?' but figured he would look like even more of an idiot than Naruto is,because,even the blonde dunce was nodding his head in agreement...or was he just acting?

Sasuke considered the following opions to himself:

1:Ask Kakashi what we're doing right now.

'_Nah...I would look like an idiot...'_He thought.

2:Just play along,you're bound to figure it out eventually,you genius,you.

_'Che...maybe...'_He put a mental checkmark next to that suggestion.

3:Use my strengths(Uchiha good looks)to my advantage.

_'Might work...I could seduce Sakura into telling me...even talking to me is a blessing to her...'_another checkmark beside option #3.

4:Ask Kakashi in private.

_'It's a good plan...apart from one word...embarassment...'_He thought,and crossed that one out.

5:Kakashi is bound to explain it again.

_'maybe...but what am I supposed to do if he doesn't?...'_He thought and crossed that one out too._'Waaaaaaay too risky...'_He thought.

So he decided to do option 2 until he had the oppourtunity to do 3.

He strategically planned it out in his head.

_'First,I'm gonna sit there and try and figure it out and if I can't,while we're walking to wherever it is we're going,I'll ask Sakura to stay back and talk to me.After all,it's an offer she can't refuse,considering my irresitable charm when I'm around any and all females.She will happily except seeing as it was another oppourtunity to use her pathetically sickening attempts to flirt with me.That's when I'll ask her what we're doing.But...how to phrase this particular question?...'Sakura,were you paying attention?' I'll ask.She'll probably reply something allong the lines of 'Of course,Sasuke.Why?' And then I'll crank up the charm and ask 'May I test you?' and she'll answer 'Of course,Sasuke.' and I'll be like 'What are we doing on the mission,then?' and she'll explain it all to me,then I'll say 'I'm glad you paid attention',then I'll flash one of those so-called 'charming' smiles and that's when...I ditch her!Mwa ha ha!The perfect plan!'_He thought meniacly.

When they left it seems that he still hadn't figured it out so he was simply waiting for the prime opportunity to make his move."Hey Sakura..."he called.

Shocked she said"Yes Sasuke?"

"Will you stay back and talk to me?"he asked,almost plagued by guilt for taking advantage of his current tool,Sakura and using her to aquire the needed info.

"O-okay...what do you want to talk about?"she asked

"Do you pay attention,Sakura?"he asked according to plan.

''Of course,Sasuke.Why?"she asked.

''What's the mission about then?''Sasuke asked,happy that his plan was working out so well.

''We're going to the sand village to team up with a group of sand ninjas to hunt down a missing- nin.''Sakura explained.

''I was testing you Sakura,you passed.''he explained.

''Oh thanks Sasuke!''she said

He cast her a charming smile,and suddenly broke the trance Sakura was in by jogging ahead to catch up with his sensei.

Sakura continued to be in blissfull romance with little angels dancing around her head and hearts in her eyes which made Naruto look back as she danced around happily and think:_'I wonder what 'great,wonderous task' that jerk Sasuke must have done to make Sakura this happy?He probably completed the harrowing task of blinking!Hey,congrats Sasuke,you just ate a burger!All by yourself too!'_Naruto thought sarcastically._'Hey,maybe later we can all join you and 'oooh' and 'ahhh' as you walk home alone,to the lonely house of lonleyness!His brother may have killed his family and clan,but at least he's got a brother!'_Naruto was an extremely lonely boy.No freinds at such a young age...

end chapter...PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. setting off

Sand Uchiha:

Chapter 2:Setting Off

Later that day...

They were just about to pass the sand village's boundries when they saw ahead of them five familiar looking faces.They continued to walk until,right on the boundrie,and the ninjas began to speak to them.

"Would you be team 7 of Konohagakure?"A tall,man said.He's probably the sensei,Baki.

"Correct."Kakashi replied."Then you must be Baki."

He nodded."You must be Kakashi."

"Yes."Kakashi replied."Let me introduce you to my students,"He pointed to the blonde,"This is Uzumaki Naruto,"He pointed to the young,pink haired girl."This is Haruno Sakura."and finally,he pointed to the blue-haired heart-throb."and last,but not least,our third member,Uchiha Sasuke.And I am Hatake Kakashi."He finished.

"My students are,"Baki said,pointing to the red-head."Gaara of the sand."he pointed to the blonde"Temari."he pointed to the...uhh...marked dude."Kankuro."then lastly,he pointed to the girl that was standing on a tall sand-dune and she looked like she couldn't care less."and that's Naoki."he said.She silently made some hand seals and appeared in front of them.She glared at Sasuke."So this is his brother?The last surviving Uchiha?"she asked in a cold voice.

Gaara,who was standing beside her,nodded.

Her endless red eyes met his pitted black ones in a cold,hard stare.

Then she muttered something that only he could hear."Heh.You're a cute kid,but I was right.Your brother's way better looking than you."He whipped a kunai at her with the insult,but found that she had performed a quick jutsu and he was paralyzed."That's the problem with you Uchihas.I found that,like you,your brother attacked with any insult,but that's how I overcomed my slight fear of him by mastering a different genjutsu technique."She finished.

Her red eyes began to glow as she grinned an evil grin,more a smirk than a grin.

Sasuke felt a burning pain inside him.No,it wasn't the plague of guilt of any other emotion like that,it was real burning.A fire,deep within him.He fell painfully to the ground and twitched there.Sakura had begun to cry and was resisting the urge to leap out and attack her.But Baki stopped Naoki from doing anymore damage.Well...It wasn't so much Baki.You could say that technically,Baki was afraid of his students.But,the glares from her teamates convinced her to stop.Even though she was brought up without an ounce of mercy.She blinked and her eyes returned to the normal,red shade.Sasuke quickly recovered and painfully stood up."Gah!..."he muttered with pain as he clutched his side,the area that she had hurt him the most painfully.

"Cheh...Itachi was right.He is weak."She said to herself,walking back to her lonely sand-dune that she was previously on.She was just about to make a couple of hand seals and appear there when she turned around."Wasn't the demon kid,Naruto What's-his-face,on this team."

"That's Uzumaki Naruto to you!"Naruto yelled.

She glared at the short blonde idiot."You...You were responsible for the slaying of my family.My 2 older brothers and parents would be pleased to see your death..."She said in a cold voice that made him flinch."But,I think I'll toy with you a bit longer."She said and he was forced to stare into her firey,red eyes as he too,collapsed in pain."heh heh..."she laughed under her breath.But this time,her female counterpart snapped her out of her trance."C'mon Naoki.Why waste all that precious power and that killer chakra on a dunce like this."Temari tried to convince her.And at first,it looked like she was going to listen too.Then she cast one last look at the pathetic loser on the ground and then turned away and followed her teamates over to a sand-dune to look out over the desert.

"They don't exactly get along,do they?"Kakashi pondered."Awwww well.Hopefully,they'll get over it."he said and resumed reading a certain book.

Naruto thought about what that she-devil had said.'_You...You were responsible for the slaying of my family.My 2 older brothers and parents would be pleased to see your death...' _he replayed her harsh,cold voice in his head.Then he thought seriously._'She could've killed me right then and there.If she wanted to.' _but then any other thoughts were far beyond the capacity of Naruto's brain to process anything any more complicated.

Sasuke's mind,meanwhile,was going beserk._'How did she...?What jutsu...?'_He thought desperately._'What was with the fire?It...hurt...so...bad...'_


	3. atempted freindship

**Sand Uchiha Chapter 3**

The last 2 chapters were really serious and sad so now I'm gonna lighten the subject...to freindship!

Even after the little Naoki/Sasuke episode,Sakura was still determined to make freinds.She wasn't focusing on getting Naoki's attention away from hating her teamates,she was instead trying to befreind Temari.That proved a difficult job too.

"Hi."Sakura walked up to the sand-dudes that they were perched on.Immediately,Naoki turned around and gave Sakura a look that carried a message that was something along the lines of:'Are you gonna start on me now?' and Sakura just gave her an innocent,pleading,merciful look that convinced her to make a few hand seals and appeared on another sand-dude overlooking the vast,majestic,deadly desert.

"Hey..."Sakura said.Gaara and Kankuro both gave her a look to say'Are you insane?'and Gaara muttered something along the lines of "hmph.Whatever."and he and Kankuro made some hand seals and he and Kankuro joined Naoki and she started muttering things to them.Including:"Who does she think she's fooling."and "Why'd we have to get this stupid mission with these weakling low-lifes?Itachi would freak if he knew how bad a fighter his brother is..."Naoki went on making random comments such as those until the boys told her to shut up and stop rambling on about how great and powerful Itachi is.She muttered back."I can't help it.He _is_ great and wonderful...and hot."With that comment,Kankuro gave her a look of disgust."Naoki.He's a missing-nin.You'll bring disgrace to the village if you have anything to do with him.From what I've seen of him,he's also really ugly."Kankuro said.She glared at him and he backed up his words."Not that my opinion matters"he said nervously.She glared at him and started that strange jutsu again.He started to flinch,as it was obvious that she was taking it easy on him but showed no sign of mercy."Never insult _MY_ Itachi."She said forcefully and stopped when he started to twitch in pain."Besides,he's _majorly_ hot."she said defensively.

Anyways,back to Sakura."Uhh...hi."she started to say,but then stopped to think of something to talk about."Soooooooooo..."she held the'oooo' for an awkwardly long time."you're from hidden sand...so you must be used to these temperatures..."she said.She had easily noticed the brutal heat of the desert and couldn't really think of anything else to talk about.

"Go away."the blonde replied."I don't need any 'freinds' apart from my teamates.I only get along with them because I respect their power."

Sakura decided not to push the subject so she just backed off.She retired to irritating Sasuke some more.

Naruto decided to test Gaara and ask him some questions."So..."he said and at that moment,Naoki stared at him and defensively said"What do you want now,Kyuubi?"she asked.

No one.No one had EVER called him that before and that seemed to go past a certain limit for him.

"Look.It's not my fault that I was the unfortunate one who the demon was sealed in!Don't take it out on me!"He yelled.

"Shut Up.Demon."She scolded.

"I'm not the demon!"he yelled.

"Why do you tell yourself such lies!You,and you only,represent the exsistence of that devil demon that killed my family!I swore on their graves that I would avenge them!I will never brake that oath!Not over my DEAD BODY!Feel the wrath of my Enkagan!"she made some hand seals."En No Jutsu!"

He began to feel the heat again,but this time,it was so much more brutal.

She showed no mercy as the pain steadily increased he heard yelling and he fell down and came back to reality."I told you!He made me mad!I couldn't control!It all just...built up and then came out really fast and painful!It hurt me too!"He heard Naoki's voice and he opened his eyes and he was on the ground and he was really,really,really sore.

"See?He's okay now!He wasn't dead after all!"She said and started arguing with Sasuke and Gaara.

It was obvious that her sensei had scolded her for almost killing the older boy and she hadn't taken it lightly.He was covered in all kinds of cuts and bruises that his youngest student had given him."I suppose that,now that the dunce can walk,we can go to a hospital."Naoki muttered.

"Yes."Kakashi replied."That would probably be a good idea.Baki and Naruto are both minorly injured so...we should go to emergency..."Kakashi said.

"Yep."Naoki said.

So they went to the hospital and Naruto and Baki got treated then they headed out again."Sooooo...we're hunting down a missing-nin..."Naruto said.

"Yep.I'm hoping it's HIM."She said.Now that she had gotten over the fact that he was the demon,she was being nice to him.She had gotten the message through not to test her and that she could be quite dangerous at times.He also discovered that insulting Itachi around her could easily be the last thing you ever do.

ok that was like,the shortest chapter ive EVER written!It SUCKED!(at least i think so)anyway,the next chapter is gonna be longer and a LOT more interesting!theyre gonna start the mission and get introd to the missing-nin.and youre NOT gonna believe who it is.but thats in a few chapters,

SO,

this chapters pretty funny.it includes:the humiliation of a midget,the death threat insult,the tripping of a midget,a midget eating sand, so bacically im picking on a midget who will not be named(cough naruto cough)

oh,and i based naoki on myself.i created her and she looks somewhat like me.i even like itachi;)

also.EnaganNaoki's genjutsu.'en' means fire in japanese,and Naoki's jutsu causes a painful fire to egnite inside a persons body,hence the name.

i invented it and ya.

next chapter.


	4. humour

_**Sand Uchiha:Chapter 4:**_

"Soooooooo..."Naoki started.The others were all used to this by now because,in truth,Naoki was actually extremely talkative."Demon dude,"She said,casting a glance in Naruto's direction."Whaddaya think of frown-face over there.I think he's kinda cute.Not as good looking as his brother though."She said knowingly pointing at Sasuke.

"I think he's a nuissance.Along with the rest of the Uchihas."He said.

He really said the wrong thing.

"You've got some nerve,don't you!Firstly,you're the demon,Kyuubi,and secondly,I hate people who diss Itachi almost more than I hate the demon himself!"She tried to stop herself from hurting him,but failed miserably."I'm gonna kill you!"She yelled and started throwng kunais at him.One barely missed his head and one hit him in the leg."OWWWWWWWW!"he yelled and she stopped.Instead,she leaned down near him and wispered into his ear:"I need a good laugh.You're an idiot,so think up something funny for me to laugh at."

He glanced up,and mercifully sighed.He grinned as he dug into his bag and pulled out two pictures."Here.I've been waiting for the prime moment to get a laugh out of these."he said and passed her one.

It was a picture of Sasuke and his eyes were all like -.- and his mouth was like and it was so hilarious.She looked at it and then burst out laughing"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!"She laughed at the picture and he passed her another one.

It was a picture of that particullarly embarassing moment in volume one when Naruto and Sasuke accidentally kissed(Heh.I couldn't resist throwing that in for kicks!).

"OH MY GOD!SASUKE'S GAY!"She yelled.

"What!"Sasuke spazzed and ran over to see what Naoki was laughing about.She had fallen down and tossed the pictures aside.Sasuke picked up the pictures,looked at them,and his face turned red with embarassment."I'm gonna kill you Naruto."Sasuke growled through gritted teeth.

Meanwhile,

Sakura heard what Naoki said,and knew what really happened so she was resisting the urge to kill Naoki right then and there.Inner Sakura was telling her to.

"A kid pushed Naruto!It wasn't his fault!"Sakura spazzed.

Naruto was shocked that Sakura was defending him."Th-thanks."he stuttered.

"Shut up Naruto,I'm only doing this for Sasuke!"She said.

Naruto flinched with her scold."Like she said,it was an accident!"Naruto said.Meanwhile,he was thinking:_'Awwww man!I shouldn't have taken the oppourtunity to burn Sasuke!It was hilarious though...'_

"Hah!A likely story!You probably think of the Uchihas like I do.Way hot."She said.

With that,a look of disgust crossed both of their faces and they looked at each other and then Sasuke was all like"AWWWW NARUTO,YOU ARE GROSS!"

"What if she's right though?"Naruto asked."What if you ARE gay?"

"I'M NOT GAY!"He insisted.

"Oh man!You must be gay then!Oh,sick!When we were in the forest of death...you musta liked it when I had no shirt on!Oh,dude you're gross!"Naruto spazzed.

"Ack!You sicko!I'm not gay Naruto!"They were now facing each other as they yelled at each other.Naoki appeared between them."Hmmmm...Here's the real way to fimd out!"She yelled and grabbed them both by the back of the head and pushed them forward and held them there for about forty seconds.They struggled and she just held them there.After another thirty seconds she let them go."There!"She said as she released them."You guys kissed for eighty seconds.Now tell me you're not gay!"

They both had different reactions.Naruto looked like he was hacking up a hairball.He continued to spit and then started shoving handfuls of sand in his mouth.(kissing a Uchiha...it could be worse.But eating sand?ACKKK!GROSS!).Sasuke,meanwhile had pulled a quick jutsu and snatched Sakura and Temari's waterbottles and was chugging it down as fast as possible.It wasn't hard to steal their waterbottles anyway,because they were both about ready to kill Naruto for being so gay.

ANYWAYS,

Naruto eventually recovered and caught his breath.Sasuke managed to wash his mouth out and was now quietly getting a kick out of watching Naruto hack up sand.(heh heh I'm kinda mad at Naruto at the moment cuz he steals the spotlight away from my darling Itachi,so I'm gonna torture him MWA HA HA HA HA!SORRY NARUTO FANGIRLS!GO ITACHI FANGIRLS!UP YOURS UZUMAKI IDIOT!AT LEAST ITACHI'S SMART!(AND HOT!wink)!)

Sakura had tackled Naoki but it was a clone.Naoki appeared behind her and grabbed her by the back of her shirt,suspending her in mid-air by her shirt collar."Don't even try."Naoki growled."You'll lose."She wispered with finality and dropped her down in the sand.Naoki took her usual place beside her 3 teamates.

Kakashi cut in."So...are we hunting down a missing-nin or not?"

"Uhhh...yeah."Baki said sarcastically.

So they walked off into the sunset,their destiny awaiting.


End file.
